smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Smurf (Grey Smurfs, Hero Stories)
"I use my Ki powers to torture and harm my enemies. I love hearing them scream and beg for mercy." Vegeta "Heroic" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Like his normal counterpart, he is the Guardian of his particular group of Smurfs. Background Information The Hero Smurf of the Grey Smurfs, like his normal counterpart, uses his Ki powers to defend his village, but he also uses it to capture any threats and torture them until they beg for mercy, in which he will then release and instantly kill them. In his particular village, he is married to both Wonder and Smurfette and he won't allow any of his fellow Grey Smurfs near them in case they try to take them away from him. When he first encountered his normal counterpart at the party that the normal Smurfs were hosting, he was disgusted that he used his powers to protect his fellow Smurfs, instead of using it for his own desires. He also possesses 7 powerful black stones that contain negative energy which gives him his special powers, he calls them the Chaos Stones. During the brief existence of the Grey Smurfs, he tried to marry the normal counterparts of both Wonder and Smurfette after the Grey Smurfs attacked the normal Smurf Village and captured all the normal Smurfs and forced them work as their slaves. He was close to marrying both Smurfettes, until Hero used his Power Stones to transform to his second strongest form. He used his Chaos Stones to transform himself to his strongest form and they engaged in battle. Like the rest of the Grey Smurfs, he disappeared when Jokey caused Grey Brainy to drop the formula that Papa Smurf had made to make them disappear. He returns in the possible-future story "Resurrection 'H'", where he was brought back to life by a mysterious evil figure who had battled Hero many years ago in the Other World, and had given him a major boost in his power thus allowing him to achieve a form simply known as the 'Golden Form'. Personality Like his normal counterpart, he uses his powers to protect his fellow Smurfs, but he also uses it to torture and harm anyone or anything that threatens their village, as he loves the sound of them screaming and begging for mercy. He will then pretend to allow this victim to go free, but will then use his energy to kill them on the spot. Abilities * Galick Gun -- To perform the attack, Grey Hero curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough Ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored Ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. * Final Flash -- To perform the attack, Grey Hero draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. Appearance His appearance is identical to Hero, but his Smurf hat and pants are silver, along with the H mark on his forehead, and his eyes are red. Golden Form After his resurrection, this new form is identical to his normal universe counterpart. The only difference is the 7 black stone designs remain on his right pant leg, his H remains silver, and his eyes remain red. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Christopher Sabat, who voiced Vegeta in the English FUNimation dub version of Dragonball Z. Another suitable candidate would be Brian Drummond, who voiced Vegeta in the Ocean Dub version of the same series. Trivia *The character was inspired by the comic book story "The Smurf Menace". *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Vegeta from Dragonball Z. *His official name is Vegeta, whom the character is based off of. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with markings Category:Villains Category:Gray Smurfs Category:Antagonists Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Original character creations Category:Married characters Category:Polygamists Category:Ki channelers Category:Transitory characters